Booker DeWitt
left "Booker, hast du Angst vor Gott?" "Nein, aber vor dir" - Elizabeth & Booker DeWitt '- Booker Dewitt ist der Spieler-Charakter von Bioshock Infinite. Er ist Privatdetektiv und arbeitete früher für die Pinkerton-Detektei. Booker wurde damit beauftragt, die junge Frau Elizabeth aus der utopischen Wolkenstadt Columbia zu retten (um seine Schulden zu begleichen), die dort schon seit ihrer Kindheit von der Metallkreatur Songbird festgehalten wird. Nachdem Booker in Columbia eingetroffen ist, wird er dort sofort mit den Gefahren der Stadt konfrontiert. Die Einwohner, die Handymans oder auch der Beschützer der Stadt wie der Songbird, sind Booker nicht freundlich gesinnt und so muss er sich durch Columbia kämpfen und jede Hilfe annehmen, die er bekommen kann. Booker hat auf der rechten Hand zwei Buchstaben: "AD". Die Einwohner halten ihn wegen diesem Symbol für den sogenannten "Falschen Hirten". Geschichte Booker kämpfte an der Seite von Cornelius Slate bei Wounded Knee, was ihn schwer traumatisierte. Deshalb wollte er sich taufen lassen um ein neues Leben zu führen. Er nannte sich fortan Zachary Hale Comstock und erbaute die Wolkenstadt Columbia. Durch eine Erfindung von Rosalind Lutece wurde er jedoch unfruchtbar und musste sich einen Nachfolger suchen. In einem Paralleluniversum hingegen entschied sich Booker gegen die Taufe und bekam ein Kind namens Anna. Er verkaufte dieses jedoch an den Comstock aus der anderen Dimension, da er hohe Wettschulden hatte. Auf seiner Hand trägt er ein Brandzeichen mit den Buchstaben "AD", welche für seine Tochter Anna DeWitt stehen. ''BioShock Infinite '''Columbia erreichen Auf der Reise zum Leuchtturm wird Booker von den Lutece-Zwillingen beauftragt, die Stadt Columbia zu finden, den Monument Tower zu erreichen, ein Mädchen namens Elizabeth zu holen und sie unversehrt nach New York City zu bringen um seine Schulden zu begleichen. Als DeWitt am Leuchtturm ankommt und Informationen und Vorräte von Rosalind Lutece erhält, betritt er die Pilgerrakete und erreicht durch das Welcome Center nach Columbio auf. Während seines Unterfangens erfährt der Anführer der Stadt, Zachary Comstock das Booker dort ist. Er erkennt ihn aber wegen der Auswirkungen seiner Reise durch die Risse nicht obwohl er slebst den Deal den Booker zu Beginn mit den Luteces gemcht hat bereits zwanzig Jahre zuvor abgeschlossen hat. Comstock bezeichnet sein gestohlenes Kind als den "Samen des Propheten", der dazu bestimmt ist seinen Thron zu nehmen und das "Sodom darunter" zu zerstören. Bevor Booker Zugang zur Stadt erhält muss er von Prediger Witting getauft werden ertrinkt aber fast dabei und wird folglich ohnmächtig. In seinem bewusstlosen Zustand träumt Booker von seinem Büro in New York und sieht wie Columbia New York aus der Luft angreift - jedoch in der Zukunft. Booker, der mit der Suche nach Monument Island beauftragt ist erwacht und betritt Colombia das mtten in den Feierlichkeiten einer järhlichgen Verlosung und eines Jahrmarktes steckt der zum Unabhängigkeitstag veranstaltet wird. Trotz früherer Warnungen der Lutece-Zwillinge nimmt er an der jährlichen Lotterie von Jeremiah Fink teil und gewinnt den Preis. Als Gewinn bekommt er einen ersten Wurf zur Steinigung eines Interassischen Paares. Bevor Booker reagieren kann entdecken Polizisten das Mal auf Bookers Hand welches als Zeichen des "Falschen Hirten" bezeichnet wird. Dessen kommen wurde von Vater Comstock bereits prophezeit um "sein Lamm in die Irre zu führen". Booker kämpft gegen die Polizei bevor er von Zachary Comstock über ein Zeppelin konfrontiert wird auf ein Zeppelin flüchtet das durch den Beschuss von Comstocks Zeppelinen abstürzt und auf Monument Island landet. Treffen mit Elisabeth Booker betritt Monument Island und findet ein riesiges Labor mit einer Wohnung darüber vor, indem das Mädchen inhaftiert wurde und dort ihr ganzes Leben lang beobachtet wurde. Durch ein Fenster eines Beobachtungsraum hinter der Wohung sieht er Elizabeth, die durch ein Gemälde vom Eiffelturm einen Riss ins Jahr 1983 öffnet aber schnell schließt als ihr durch den Riss ein Krankenwagen entgegenkommt. Booker fällt beim Erkunden der Beobachtungsräume versehentlich durch Elizabeths Decke in ihrer Bibliothek. Sie handelt zunächst feindselig und greift ihn an ist dann aber durch seine Anwesenheit erleichtert wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil sie noch nie einen anderen Menschen aus der Nähe gesehen hat. Booker hilft Elizabeth folglich, ihr aus ihrem Gefängnis im Turm zu entkommen, jedoch bekommt der mächtige Songbird davon Luft. Booker überredet sie mit ihm zu kommen um endlich frei zu sein. Um dies zu berwerkstelligen müssen sie das Luftschiff der First Lady finden um nach Paris zu fliehen; sein eigentlicher Plan ist es jedoch sie nach New York zu bringen und seinen Job zu erledigen. Auf dem Weg dorthin erklärt Elizabeth ihre Fähigkeit Risse zu manipulieren indem sie sagt, dass sie Fenster zu anderen Realitäten sind. Während Booker zunächst schockiert und etwas ängstlich vor den Rissen ist fühlt er sich nach und nach wohler als sich herausstellt, dass sie zu seinem und Elizabeths Vorteil im Kampf eingesetzt werden können. Elizabeth ist auch neugierig auf Booker's Leben und fragt ihn in Soldier's Field, ob "es eine Frau in seinem Leben gibt". Booker antwortet, dass seine Frau bei einer Geburt gestorben sei - als Elizabeth fragt ob er Kinder hat, negiert er dies sofort. Hall of Heroes Als sie versuchen das Shuttle zur First Lady zu rufen stellen Booker und Elizabeth fest das der Schalter er das Shuttle ruft defekt ist und eine Stromquelle benötigt, dazu benötigen sie die Kraft "Shock Jokey". Auf ihrer Reise in die Hall of Heroes in der sie die Kraft Shock Jockey suchen möchten stoßen sie auf Bookers alten Kriegskammeraden Cornelius Slate; desillusioniert von Comstocks Lügen über seine Anwesenheit an der Schlacht von Wounded Knee und seine Unterschneidung der Bemühungen wahrer Soldaten, hat Slate die Hall übernommen und Booker und Elizabeth müssen ihren Weg nach innen sich erkämpfen um Shock Jockey zu finden. Im Inneren verrät Slate Elizabeth, dass Booker in der Schlacht von Woundet Kneww anwesend war und dass Booker im Gegensatz zu Comstock ein wahrer Soldat ist. Booker will sich nicht erinnern oder Ruhm in seiner bedauerlichen Vergangenheit annehmen und versucht sich von den Kommentaren Slates zu distanzieren und Elizabeth zu versichern, dass nichts was Slate lobt wirklich gut ist. Dann kämpfen sie sich durch die Exponate der Hall of Heroes zu Wounded Knee und der Boxer Rebellion, wobei Slates Soldaten den wahren "Soldatentod" sterben sollen indem sie gegen Booker kämpfen. Als Booker schließlich Slate konfrontiert hält dieser eine Flasche Shock Jokey in der Hand. Salte bittet Booker ihn zu töten anstatt von Comstocks "Blechmännern" getötet zu werden. Wenn Booker sich entscheidet, Slate zu verschonen behauptet Slate Booker sei nichts anderes als einer von Comstocks "Blechmännern". Wenn Booker sich entscheidet ihn zu töten bemerkt Slate fröhlich, dass sich Booker seit seinen Tagen in der Armee überhaupt nicht verändert hat. Dieser Kommentar lässt Booker erschüttert zurück, was Elizabeth bemerkt und kommentiert. Als sie die Kontrolle über die First Lady übernehmen, entdeckt Elizabeth Booker's Plan, sie nach New York zu bringen und beginnt zu weinen. Unsicher, was zu tun ist, geht Booker, um sie zu trösten, nur um sich von ihr mit einem Schraubenschlüssel bewusstlos schlagen zu lassen. Elizabeth verlässt dann Booker und das Schiff zu den Vox Populi, einer populistischen, Anti-Gründerbewegung unter der Leitung von Daisy Fitzroy. Fitzroy bietet an, die Kontrolle über das Schiff an Booker zurückzugeben, wenn er Munition von Finkton für deren Zwecke beschafft. Fink Manufacturing Booker findet Elizabeth an den Docks in Finkton (und wird dabei erwischt, wie sie versucht, auf einem Frachtschiff zu verstauen), nur um sie fliehen zu lassen, und öffnet Tränen hinter sich, um seinen Fortschritt zu behindern. Ihre Bemühungen ziehen die Aufmerksamkeit der Gründerkräfte auf sich, die Booker kämpft, um sie zu retten. Im Kampf wird Booker von einem Handwerker aus einem Baudock geworfen und fällt fast in den Tod. Er ist jedoch gerettet, als Elizabeth einen Tear öffnet und einen Cargo-Zeppelin erschafft, um ihn zu fangen. Booker schlägt sofort eine Partnerschaft vor, die Elisabeth zunächst ablehnt und ihn als "Lügner... und Schläger" bezeichnet. Sie gibt jedoch bald zu, dass er der einzige Weg für sie ist, Paris zu erreichen, und stimmt zu, ihn trotz ihrer Wut zu begleiten. Vox-Propaganda von Booker. Während sie sich durch Finkton wagen, erkennen Booker und Elizabeth, dass ihre Aufgabe in ihrer gegenwärtigen Realität nicht erfüllt werden kann, aufgrund unüberwindbarer Hindernisse - dem Tod des Büchsenmachers, der die Vox-Munition herstellen sollte. Sie stellen jedoch fest, dass sie durch den Einsatz der Tränen in verschiedene Realitäten eintreten können, in denen diese Hindernisse nicht existieren. Ihre Reisen durch die Tränen führen sie schließlich in ein Universum, in dem die Vox Populi ihre Revolution begonnen haben, und Booker ist ein Märtyrer der Vox Sache. Fitzroy, verwirrt durch Booker's Anwesenheit, schickt Vox-Soldaten nach ihm und behauptet, dass er ein Betrüger ist. Booker und Elizabeth schaffen es bis Fitzroy, als sie Jeremiah Fink ermordet und sich dann gegen Fink's Sohn stellt. Auf ihr Drängen hin hebt Booker Elizabeth in einen nahegelegenen Schlot, lenkt dann Fitzroy ab, indem er ihre gewalttätigen Methoden kritisiert. Als Fitzroy fanatisch antwortet und sagt, dass die Kinder der Gründer sterben müssen, damit irgendwelche Gewinne erzielt werden können, ersticht Elisabeth sie in den Rücken. Als Elizabeth, entsetzt über das, was sie getan hat, zur First Lady flieht, versucht Booker sie zu trösten, bevor sie zu den Schiffskontrollen geht. Als Elizabeth in einem neuen Kleid und mit geschnittenem Haar auftaucht, bemerkt sie, dass sie eine Wahl treffen muss: New York oder Paris. Doch bevor eine Entscheidung getroffen werden kann, erscheint Songbird und nimmt ihr Schiff ab. Emporia Nach der Bruchlandung des Schiffes tauchen Elizabeth und Booker auf, um die Lutece-Zwillinge zu finden, die zeigen, dass eine spezielle Flöte den Singvogel kontrollieren kann. Booker und Elizabeth setzten dann den Kurs auf Comstock House. Unterwegs entdeckt Booker einen Wegweiser, der mit den Skalpellen verschiedener Gründerfiguren verziert ist. Der Booker dieses Universums zeigte keine Reue für seine Handlungen am verwundeten Knie und war genauso gewalttätig. Nachdem er das Grand Central Depot verlassen hat, werden Booker und sein Begleiter von Songbird fast abgefangen und schaffen es einfach, sich zu verstecken. Danach bittet Elizabeth Booker: Nimm seine Hand und lege sie ihr auf den Hals, sie bittet ihn zu versprechen, dass, "wenn es dazu kommt, wirst du nicht zulassen, dass er mich zurücknimmt". Verärgert von dieser Bitte und der Weigerung, die Möglichkeit eines solchen Ereignisses zu akzeptieren, drängt Booker Elizabeth zu Antworten und will wissen, was mit ihr im Turm passiert ist. Sie sagt nicht, was passieren wird, wenn Songbird sie zurücknimmt, nur dass es ein Schicksal ist, das dem Tod gleicht. Bei der Ankunft am Comstock House stellen die beiden fest, dass das Tor nur von jemandem mit den entsprechenden Fingerabdrücken geöffnet werden kann. Als sie feststellt, dass Lady Comstock in den nahegelegenen Memorial Gardens aufbewahrt wird, macht sich Elisabeth auf den Weg, um ihre Hand mit Booker bei der Verfolgung zu beschaffen. Booker versucht zunächst, Elizabeth zu beruhigen und versucht, sich auf jede familiäre Liebe zu stützen, die Elizabeth für Lady Comstock haben könnte. Elizabeth empfindet jedoch nur Wut und Verrat, besonders nachdem sie ein Tagebuch von Lady Comstock gefunden hat, was darauf hindeutet, dass sie Elizabeth im Turm eingesperrt hatte. Booker gibt schließlich nach und sagt, dass er Lady Comstock die Hand abschneiden wird, um Elizabeth davon abzuhalten, dies zu tun. Als er jedoch versucht, den Sarg zu öffnen, springt Comstock eine Falle, entführt einen Teil von Elisabeths Macht und benutzt sie, um eine schmutzige und geisterhafte Version von Lady Comstock, die Sirene, wiederzubeleben. Booker und Elizabeth folgen dann der Sirene um Emporia herum, zu verschiedenen Tränen, die sie ihnen zeigen möchte. Durch die Tränen entdecken Booker und Elizabeth, dass Elizabeth nicht das Kind der Comstocks ist, sondern ein Kind, das aus einer anderen Realität gestohlen wurde. Vor Jahren bauten Rosalind und Robert Lutece eine Maschine, um Tränen für andere Welten zu öffnen, die Comstock nutzte, um durch den Einsatz der Wissenschaft ein wahrer Prophet zu werden. Die Maschine ließ ihn jedoch altern und wurde steril. Es wird offenbart, dass Elisabeth einfach aus einem anderen Universum entführt wurde, um als Erbin von Comstock zu dienen. Lady Comstock lehnte diesen Gedanken ab, hasste das Kind und glaubte, dass sie die Bastard-Tochter ihres Mannes und Rosalind Lutece sei. Als er anfing zu befürchten, dass Lady Comstock die Wahrheit über Elisabeths Herkunft enthüllen würde, ermordete Comstock sie und stellte ihre Dienerin Daisy Fitzroy für das Verbrechen ein. Später ließ er Jeremiah Fink den Tod der Laute arrangieren, da Fink der Einzige war, der es inszenieren konnte. Später ließ er Jeremiah Fink den Tod der Lautezen arrangieren, da Fink der Einzige war, der es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen konnte, indem er die Vorrichtung sabotierte, mit der er zuvor Technologie aus alternativen Universen beschaffte. Der Plan scheiterte jedoch, und das Scheitern der Vorrichtung führte dazu, dass die Lutezen in allen möglichen Realitäten auf einmal existierten und ihnen die Möglichkeit gaben, nach Belieben zwischen Raum, Zeit und Wahrscheinlichkeit zu reisen. Comstock House Nach der Konfrontation mit der Sirene fahren Booker und Elizabeth zum Comstock House, werden aber von Songbird angegriffen, bevor sie es erreichen können. Booker wird durch ein nahegelegenes Gebäude geworfen und fällt kurzzeitig in Bewusstlosigkeit, bevor Songbird kommt, um ihn zu erledigen. Zu verletzt, um sich zu bewegen, wird Booker nur durch Elisabeths Intervention gerettet, wenn sie ihre Freiheit im Austausch für Booker's Leben anbietet. Booker verfolgt dann Songbird, verzweifelt, um Elizabeth vor dem Schicksal zu retten, das sie erwartet. Während der Überquerung der Brücke zum Comstock House durchquert Booker einen blendenden Nebel, auf dessen anderer Seite ungewöhnlich kaltes Wetter herrscht. In Comstock House findet Booker mehrere Voxophone und Tränen, was darauf hindeutet, dass Elizabeth mindestens sechs Monate lang Experimenten, Folter und mentaler Konditionierung ausgesetzt war, bis Booker für sie kam. Booker antwortet erstaunt, ohne zu wissen, wie diese Situation möglich sein könnte oder wie viel Zeit wirklich vergangen ist. Als Booker Elizabeth findet, ist sie Jahrzehnte alt und die indoktrinierte Erbin der Prophezeiung geworden, die Comstock sich gewünscht hat. Sie zeigt ihm die New York City von 1984 unter dem Angriff von Columbia, die Berge von Männern, die in Flammen ertrinken. Booker wehrt sich schwach und sagt, dass er immer zu ihr kommen würde. Sie erklärt, dass er es viele Male getan hat, aber Songbird hält ihn immer auf. Elizabeth bedauert ihr Schicksal und gibt Booker eine Karte, die sie ihrem jungen Selbst übergeben kann, und öffnet eine Träne, indem sie Booker in die richtige Realität und Zeit zurückschickt. Im Comstock House Labor angekommen, folgt Booker Elisabeths Schreien, bis er herausfindet, dass sie von Comstocks Wissenschaftlern operiert wird. Voller Wut schaltet Booker den Siphon ab und hebt Elisabeths Macht auf, woraufhin sie eine Träne zu einem Feld öffnet, das von einem wütenden Dreher heimgesucht wird, wo die Wissenschaftler weggeblasen werden. Booker befreit sie dann vorsichtig von ihren Fesseln und der Lendenwirbelsäule und überbringt die Botschaft von Elisabeths älterem Selbst. Als Elizabeth sagt, dass sie beabsichtigt, Comstock zu töten, weigert sich Booker, sie zu lassen und sagt, dass er plant, es selbst zu tun, für das, was Comstock ihr angetan hat. Comstock und Songbird Booker und Elizabeth verfolgen Comstock zu seinem Schiff, der Hand des Propheten. Als sie ankommen, versucht Comstock, Elisabeths Glauben an Booker zu erschüttern und sagt, dass alles, was mit ihr passiert ist, von Booker verursacht wurde. Ein Kampf beginnt zwischen Comstock und Elizabeth, als Comstock verlangt, dass Booker Elizabeth erzählt, was mit ihrem fehlenden kleinen Finger passiert ist. In Wut zertrümmert Booker Comstocks Kopf in ein Taufbecken und ertränkt ihn. Dabei enthüllt Booker, dass er etwas darüber weiß, was mit Elisabeths Finger passiert ist, und sagt: "Du hast ihr den Finger abgeschnitten, und du hast ihn auf mich gelegt!" Elizabeth verlangt zu wissen, was er meint; Booker, ebenso verwirrt von seinem eigenen Ausbruch, sagt ihr, dass es nichts bedeutet. Doch Elizabeth hinterfragt Booker's Ehrlichkeit, als sie seine Nase plötzlich bluten sieht. Booker und Elizabeth entdecken bald, dass der einzige Weg, Columbia für immer zu verlassen, durch einen Riss aus der Stadt führt, aber diese Fähigkeit wird durch den Siphon verboten, der sich noch in den Überresten von Monument Island befindet. Elizabeth erkennt, dass die Karte, die Booker von ihrem alternativen Selbst gegeben wird, eine Reihe von Anweisungen ist, wie man Songbird steuert - eine Zeichnung eines Käfigs, der die musikalischen Noten C, A, G, E symbolisiert - und sie nimmt ein Instrument namens Whistler von einer nahegelegenen Statue und gibt es Booker. Mit dem Pfeifer zur Kontrolle des Singvogels zerstört Booker den Siphon. Doch der Pfeifer bricht und Booker verliert die Kontrolle über Songbird, der sich gegen sie wendet. Offenbarung Elizabeth transportiert sich selbst, Booker und Songbird zur Entrückung, wo Songbird durch Ozeandruck getötet wird. Elizabeth verrät Booker, dass sie ohne den Siphon Tränen sehen und öffnen kann, um "unendliche" Welten zu erschließen, alle alternativen Realitäten auf einmal wahrzunehmen. Sie enthüllt auch, dass Comstock nicht wirklich tot ist, denn in anderen Welten ist er noch am Leben. Alternative Version von Booker in the Sea of Doors. Auf der Suche, ihn für immer aufzuhalten, gehen Elizabeth und Booker durch Tränen, die sich als Türen manifestieren, die Booker's wahre Geschichte offenbaren. Booker, widerstrebend und ängstlich, bittet Elisabeth, mit ihm zu gehen und sagt ihr, sie solle eine Tear to Paris für sie öffnen. Elisabeth ist jedoch bestrebt, ihm die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Die Wahrheit war, dass Booker 1893 Robert Lutece traf, der ihm einen Deal im Namen von Zachary Hale Comstock anbot - Comstock würde alle Schulden von Booker im Austausch für Anna tilgen. Am 8. Oktober 1893 verkaufte Booker Anna, bedauerte aber sofort seine Wahl und verfolgte Robert. Booker findet ihn mit Comstock und Anna in einer Gasse, in der Nähe eines fremden Portals mit einer Frau im Inneren. Booker schnappte sich Comstock, als dieser durch das Portal trat und versuchte, Anna aus seinem Griff zu ringen, als Comstock das Portal schloss. Comstock konnte Booker abschütteln, und das Portal schloss sich, als Anna Booker erreichte und dabei ihren kleinen Finger abtrennte. Mit Bedauern überwältigt, fiel Booker noch weiter in den Alkoholismus und seine Spielgewohnheiten verschlechterten sich. Er schloss die Tür in seiner verrottenden Wohnung zu Annas Zimmer und brandmarkte schließlich seine rechte Hand mit Annas Initialen, "AD". Fast zwanzig Jahre später traf Booker Robert Lutece wieder, der ihm die Möglichkeit bietet, Anna zurückzuholen; alles, was er tun muss, sagt er, ist einfach durch ein Portal zu gehen, das Robert in seinem Büro beschwört. Die Reise durch das Portal lässt Booker benommen und unfähig, seine Erinnerungen zu festigen (ein Nebeneffekt der Reise zwischen den Realitäten), und er beginnt, neue, andere Erinnerungen als die alten zu schaffen. Als er sich stabilisiert hat, glaubt Booker, dass er beauftragt wurde, die schwimmende Stadt Columbia zu betreten, um ein Mädchen namens Elizabeth zu holen und damit seine Schulden zu begleichen. Mit der Forderung "Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt", die ihm noch vor zwanzig Jahren in Erinnerung war, erinnert sich Booker an diesen Satz als Jobbeschreibung und nicht an den Deal, den er bereits mit Comstock abgeschlossen hat. Robert und die Frau vom Portal, Rosalind, bringen Booker dann zu einem Ruderboot und diskutieren, wie Booker's veränderte Erinnerungen die Theorie des Mannes über Gedächtnisverlust im Zusammenhang mit transdimensionalen Reisen bestätigen. Booker erwacht, als das Boot auf einer kleinen Insel vor der Küste von Maine ankommt. Jetzt, da seine Erinnerungen zurückkehren, erkennt Booker, dass Elizabeth tatsächlich Anna ist. Booker gibt Comstock die Schuld für alles, was passiert ist, und erzählt Elizabeth, dass sie zu Comstocks Kindheit zurückkehren und ihn in der Krippe ersticken müssen. Erst als sie Booker zu seiner Taufe zurückbringt, erkennt er, was passiert ist: Während er die Taufe in seiner Welt ablehnte, nahm er sie in einer anderen an - in diesem Universum wurde Booker DeWitt ein tief religiöser Mann und änderte seinen Namen in Zachary Hale Comstock. Mehrere alternative Versionen von Elizabeth und Anna scheinen Booker diese Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Booker erkennt dann, dass der einzige Weg, die von Comstock (ihm selbst) begangenen Gräueltaten und den Schaden, den Elisabeth zugefügt wurde, zu beseitigen, darin besteht, dass er stirbt, bevor er seine Taufe annehmen oder ablehnen kann, wodurch beide Ergebnisse aufgehoben werden. Mehrere Elizabeths ertrinken Booker, und alle Realitäten, in denen Comstock existiert, werden gelöscht. Einer nach dem anderen verblassen die verschiedenen Versionen von Elisabeth, da Comstock nie existierte. Die ursprüngliche Elisabeth aus Booker's Universum verschwindet jedoch nicht, und ihre Geschichte wird in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 fortgesetzt. Epilog "Anna? Bist du das?" - Booker DeWittsrc Booker erwacht am 8. Oktober 1893 in seiner Residenz, an dem er Anna verlor, und öffnet die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, wo er ihre Krippe sieht und ihren Namen ruft, bevor sie schwarz wird. Dies zeigt die Möglichkeit, dass Booker und Anna noch immer zusammenleben in einem Universum, in dem Booker sie nie an Comstock verkauft hat, da er nicht existiert hat, oder in einem Universum, in dem Booker nie zur Taufe gegangen ist. Es ist möglich, dass Booker sich an einige oder alle Ereignisse in Kolumbien erinnert, wie seine offensichtliche Angst, dass Anna nicht in ihrer Krippe ist, zeigt, aber es gibt keinen schlüssigen Beweis. Wenn Anna nicht in der Krippe ist, deutet dies darauf hin, dass Booker "aufwacht", nachdem er Anna verkauft hat, und lässt die Möglichkeit zu, dass Booker seine Tochter aus Comstock rettet. Seebestattung - Episode 2 : Main article: Seebestattung - Episode 2 Elizabeth , waking up following the events of the first episode, sees Booker sitting in a chair with his guitar instructing her on what to say to Atlas to ensure her survival. His presence goes unnoticed by Atlas and his Splicers, but he shows knowledge of Yi Suchong and Atlas' plan to invade Rapture. This Booker is revealed to be just a hallucination created by the trans-dimensional trauma Elizabeth experienced as well as the parts of her memories she cannot access due to losing her ability to see all outcomes and probabilities. : “''"Booker you there?... I miss you."” : ― Elizabeth[src] While searching for the Hair Sample for Suchong in Columbia, Elizabeth encounters Booker and herself in Fink Manufacturing at the elevators. They are distracted while talking with Daisy over the phone and don't even notice Elizabeth. She tells "Booker" that she misses him and that he was her only friend. Persönlichkeit und Äußeres 'Persönlichkeit' Booker DeWitt ist ein gescheiterter Pinkertonagent. Durch den Tod seiner Frau verfiel er in eine tiefe Depression, durch Alkohol und Glücksspiel auch in die Schuldenfalle. Seine Einstellung zu dem Auftrag, Elizabeth zu retten, ändert sich stark: zu beginn wollte er den Job nur wegen des Geldes machen, am Ende jedoch entschließt er sich, mit Elizabeth nach Paris zu gehen. Er möchte keinen Ruhm für seine Taten, und äußert sich auch nicht sonderlich über seine Vergangenheit und andere themen wie z.B. Anna. Er ist zäh, übersteht unter anderem den Sturz ins Wasser und Songbirds Wurf in das Dach. Auch wenn er Schmerzen hat und Verletzt ist, ist er ein Gefährlicher Gegner, was durch Vigors und Elizabeth's Risse nur weiter Verstärkt wird. Er kann mit Allen Waffen und Vigors in Columbia Exzellent umgehen, Sehr zum Leidwesen zahlloser Soldaten, Krähen, Fire- und Handymen und Patriots. Die Tatsache, seine Tochter verkauft zu haben, quält ihn sehr, was man an dem Brandzeichen sieht. 'Äußeres''' Sein Äußeres wirkt attraktiv, wie man aus Kommentaren der Einwohnerinnen Columbias merkt. In Columbia trägt er eine Gestreifte Hose mit einer Blauen Weste und zwei Pistolenholster. An seiner Hand ist das AD-Brandzeichen zu sehen, das er sich zugefügt hat, kurz nachdem er Anna an die Luteces verkauft hat. Je nachdem wie man sich entscheidet, hat Booker einen Verband an der rechten Hand, da ihm dort ein Messer hineingerammt wurde (im Schalter, wo man sich Tickets für die First Lady kaufen will) Abilities Booker DeWitt is an experienced detective and former U.S. Army Cavalry soldier. This has given him the skill set needed to survive his trip to Columbia. Most apparent of these skills are his combat abilities. He is able to fight and kill dozens of enemies with weapons and Vigors he had never seen before. While he certainly learned to fight while in the US Army, nearly twenty years in a violent and corrupt Gilded Age New York City honed those skills greatly. It is unknown how good at being a detective Booker was, but he demonstrates a high degree of skill in manipulating and lying to people. He also demonstrates skill in accurately reading other peoples personalities and realizing he is in a dangerous situation. These skills notably tend to fail when dealing with Elizabeth however. A number of Booker's abilities are never directly shown by Booker himself in the game. For example, from his time with the U.S. Seventh Cavalry he would have learned to be an expert horseman if he had not been one before. His skills in leadership are shown by the slain Revolutionary Booker from the Vox Revolt Reality who was able to attain a position of prominence among the Vox Populi in a very sort short period of time. Another alternate, Zachary Hale Comstock, makes use of his leadership and public speaking skills to convince the U.S. Congress to fund the building of Columbia and then become its ruler. From Comstock's cabin aboard the Hand of the Prophet we see that Booker has the potential to do high order math and understand Quantum Physics. This shows that Booker is much more intelligent than he may first appear. He just never had the drive or education to make much of his intelligence, though we do see hints of it. Booker's ability to figure out how to use the new weapons he encounters as well as his being able to figure out how to pilot Columbia Zeppelins without any training point to Booker being smarter than he seems. Booker also knows how to play the guitar and may have unrealized musical talent. He is at least somewhat fluent in one of the Sioux languages as stated by Preston E. Downs. Alternative Booker 'Revolutionär' Dieser Booker kam nach Columbia, jedoch fand er Elizabeth nicht mehr. Sie wurde bereits in Sicherheit gebracht, als man erfuhr, dass er in die Stadt kommt. Stattdessen tritt er der Vox Populi bei, kämpft für sie und stirbt in dem Bürgerkrieg als Märtyrer. Zusammen mit Preston E. Downs sowie Cornelius Slate zieht er in den Kampf gegen Comstock und Fink. 'Prophet' thumb|133px Siehe: Zachary Hale Comstock Dieser Booker hat sich für die Taufe entschieden, lässt sich umbenennen und lernt Rosalind Lutece kennen. Mit ihrer Technik und seinem Überzeugungstalent wird Columbia errichtet. Nachdem ihm jedoch die Gesetze des Kongresses nicht mehr passen, lässt er Columbia verschwinden und wird zum Propheten. Er nutzt die Vorrichtung der Luteces, um zu prophezeien. 'Privatdetektiv' Siehe: Seebestattung - Episode 1 thumb|Lass sie los!Dieser Booker hat sich entschlossen, sein dasein in Columbia als Prophet zu beenden und bittet die Luteces um Hilfe. Er möchte an einen Ort, an dem es keine Anna DeWitt gibt, und kommt nach Rapture. Dort eröffnet er, wie in seiner Zeit als Pinkerton-Angestellter, eine Detektei. Später bemächtigt er sich eines kleinen Mädchens namens Sally, das er am Apollo Square fand. Jedoch holt ihn seine Alkohol- und Spielsucht wieder heim und er verliert das Mädchen im Sir Prize Casino. thumb|Die Detektei Ihn plagen Schuldgefühle bis Elizabeth aufkreuzt. Da er sich in einer anderen Dimension befindet, hat er den Großteil seines alten Lebens vergessen, weshalb er Elizabeth nicht erkennt. Diese führt ihn jedoch zu Sally und erinnert ihn daran, dass er sich einer anderen Anna DeWitt in einer anderen Dimension bemächtigen wollte. Während ein weiterer Booker an der anderen Seite des Risses nach seiner Tochter greift, besteht er auf das Kind, obwohl es nicht seines ist. Als sich der Riss schließt wird nicht Annas kleiner Finger sondern ihr Kopf durch den Riss abgetrennt. Dafür muss Booker bezahlen und wird vor seiner "Tochter" von einem Bouncer getötet. Namensherkunft Der Name Booker DeWitt geht wahrscheinlich auf Bryce DeWitt zurück. Er war der Begründer der Viele-Welten Theorie. Voxophone *Shantytown **Für einen zuviel *Fink Manufacturing **Alle Schulden beglichen **Entschuldigung Galerie 2013-08-01_00014.jpg 640px-Kkeqmed.png Bioshock_infinite_-_hand_stab.jpg 640px-Stigmatawound.jpg Die-comstockBI.jpg Pcgamer featured.jpg 10861434.jpg 531px-BookEliz.jpg Memorabilia_DIFF_Cropped.png BSI_-_VoxMartyrPoster.png|Booker DeWitt als Märtyerer 2014-09-21 00001.jpg en:Booker DeWitt es:Booker DeWitt ru:Букер ДеВитт pl:Booker DeWitt fr:Booker DeWitt uk:Букер ДеВітт Kategorie:Charaktere aus BioShock Infinite Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:BioShock Infinite Kategorie:Vox Populi Kategorie:Charaktere aus Burial at Sea Episode 1 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Burial at Sea Episode 2